Rainbow Scotch
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Chris and Scott based on each color of the rainbow. Idea taken from Arkadian Toad. Slash!


**Grr, how come whenever I try to update my stories, I end up writing drabbles instead? **

**This is based off of 'The NoCo Rainbow' by Arkadian Toad, one of my coolest reviewers, this story is dedicated to you, since it was your idea, and I just gave it a ScotCh twist. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Da Whirl will never own TDI or TDA; she only borrows them for her own perverted wishes. She does however own Scott who begged her to write this.**

**888**

Red: Ruby

Scott looked appreciatively around the producer's office as he sat down in a big leather chair and gave a lopsided grin to the man sitting across from him

"Sorry Mr. Sauvé, but may I ask why you called me in here?" it was rare for a common cameraman to get invited to a big wig's office even if Scott was this man's "friend"

"Well Mr. Bennet, er Scott, the thing is, I need to ask about Chris," Rick's thickly accented voice was like chocolate but still not as sexy as Chris' slow drawl.

"What about him? Did he clog the bathrooms again? Or did he move Mr. Wilkes office into a broom closet?" Scott made plans to yell at the host as soon as he saw him. Just because Mr. Wilkes supposedly stole his coffee…

Rick laughed, "Oh no, nothing of that sort," the Latin man let a few more chuckles escape his lips and he slicked back his short business-like hair.

"It's just that Chris, as of late, has been very hostile towards me and I'm not sure why," he laced his fingers together on his desk, his ruby rings glittering in the light and looked at Scott curiously while the blond resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

"Oh Chris…" he muttered, shaking his head before looking up at _Ricardo. _

"Well Mr. Sauvé, you see, Chris is…jealous of you," Scott almost smirked at Rick's shocked expression.

"Jealous? Of me? But why?"

"He doesn't like us being friendly towards one another," Scott let his smirk show this time and Rick's eyes almost bugged out before he smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth.

"You mean, he thinks that…" he trailed off but Scott got the gist and nodded.

They both started cracking up and Scott wiped tears from his eyes as he glanced at the pictures behind Rick's desk of his wife and little boy.

He was in love with a moron. But it was so cute.

Orange: Cotton

Chris blinked blearily as sunlight pricked at his eyelids. He sighed and buried his head in his pillow and began to move onto his side when he felt a weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw a slim arm lying across his abs, fingers tickling the soft hairs around his belly button.

Chris' gaze swept up the arm and a beautiful slender torso to the face of an angel. Chris' eyes widened in realization and a grin broke out across his face.

He had slept with Scott last night!

He fell back against his pillow, still grinning. His brain brought up images of their two month anniversary dinner at a nice Italian restaurant, then walking through the park that led to a very passionate kiss and them running to Chris' apartment. And then the most _awesome_ love-making Chris had ever experienced…

Chris almost laughed with happiness. He looked down at the slumbering blond and his grin went into a tender smile as he pulled the sheets over them and snuggled against his boyfriend now lover. His eyes spied Scott's brightly colored shirt lying near the end of the bed with the rest of their clothes before he fell back asleep inhaling Scott's sweet scent of sunshine.

Yellow: Skin

Chris pulled away from Scott, licking his lips and smiling.

"I need to get back to filming Christopher," Scott giggled, "And won't Chef get mad if he finds us making out in his kitchen again?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "He's just bitter cuz he's not getting any like I am," the host smirked before attaching his lips to that smooth neck. Scott started to chuckle before Chris felt him stiffen; he lifted his head and turned to find a surprise in the doorway.

Heather looked sickly pale as she took in the sight of them, her eyes lingering on Chris' hand under Scott's shirt before she turned and ran.

"Better than Chef catching us," Scott said quietly, running his fingers through the host's hair, Chris smiled before attempting to continue his ministrations on Scott's neck.

"Get the Hell out of my kitchen you fairies!"

Green: Ecology

Chris smiled as the boat pulled up to a rickety dock that led to the crappiest camp the host had ever laid eyes on. This would be perfect for their newest show!

He stepped onto the dock and took a deep breath of the Wawanakwa air and almost choked, what was that smell? Was that the lake? Chris' grin widened.

"_This _is where we're shooting TDI?" Chris turned back to the boat and smirked at the disgusted looking blond.

"Yeah, isn't it perfect?" Chris brought his arms up and spun around as if trying to show off the grandeur of the crap-infested crap-pile.

"Well, it will serve the purpose of torturing teens," Scott crossed his arms and looked fearfully around the glorified nature.

"But do we have to film it _here_? Why not on a movie lot or something?" Scott pouted and Chris rubbed his chin.

"Because this show is supposed to be like Survivor, therefore in nature, but the movie lot is a good idea…" Chris filed that information away in a safe labeled 'future schemes to get ahead in life'

"I get that I guess, but can't we fake nature?" Chris raised an eyebrow at his whining lover.

"You love the idea of TDI, why are you against this camp?"

Scott opened his mouth before letting out a girlish squeal and slapping his arm, he glared.

"There are _bugs_ here!" the blonde's pout grew to very pathetic proportions.

"But you love nature!" Chris chuckled and Scott sighed.

"I love pretty parks and snow," he muttered.

"Think of this as a pretty park then," Chris offered a hand to help his lover off the boat. Scott took it bitterly and stepped onto the dock, giving the camp one last disdainful look.

"Winter doesn't have mosquitoes…"

Blue: Skateboard

"I told you to be careful Christopher," Scott scolded the host as he helped him hobble into their apartment.

"I swear that jump didn't look as big as it was," Chris grumbled and tossed his now-broken skateboard onto the floor as he fell onto the couch and hissed in pain.

"Yeah, but still you know ollies aren't your strong point," the blond chided and went to get the first aid kit.

"I could have gotten it if I had tried harder," Chris slammed his fist against his knee and instantly regretted it as he hit the deep bluish-purple bruise that was forming.

"And then you would have broken your neck instead of just a few scrapes," Scott rolled his eyes to hide his worry.

Chris sighed and Scott sat next to him and got out the antiseptic and bandages.

"Be careful with that liquid stuff," Chris eyed the antiseptic warily, Scott smiled.

"It won't hurt much, your wounds aren't that bad," he winked. "Just a cut here," he kissed Chris' forehead softly, "A bruise there," he lifted Chris' wrist to his lips, "And there," he leaned down to kiss the host's knee.

"I feel better already," Chris smiled and then hissed as Scott slapped his knee.

"Good, let's get it clean just in case!"

Indigo: Formal

"Chris, I'm gonna kill you."

"I look forward to it darling," Chris said as he straightened his bowtie and checked his hair in a mirror.

"No seriously. With a red hot poker."

"Kinky," Chris smirked as he earned an irritated growl from Scott.

"Just tell me one more time, why am I doing this?" Scott rubbed his forehead with a white-gloved hand.

"Because the man holding this benefit is a homophobe. Don't worry about it, no one will know and besides you look hot!"

"Chris," Scott's voice was laced with acid, "I'm in a dress."

Chris turned from the mirror and grinned at the sight of an angry blond, his hair curled around his soft face that was covered in lavender eye shadow that complimented his honey-colored eyes and yummy looking pink lip-gloss that Chris hoped tasted like strawberries.

Pulling the look together was a beautiful floor-length silk gown the color of the night sky which stood out against Scott's pale skin, making him look angelic.

"Maybe you should wear them more often," Chris said and Scott felt like smothering him with a pillow.

"This benefit dinner better be the best food on the planet for it to be worth it to wear this monstrosity! And what are you gonna introduce me as? Scottina?"

"How about Nova Scotia?"

Scott wasn't just going to kill Chris, he was gonna kill himself too. And whoever had invented high heels…

Violet: Flower

Chris shivered as he sat on a bench and watched the sun set in the distance. Its warm glow turning the city below him pink. He looked down at his worn converses as he twirled a forget-me-not in one hand and a velvet ring box in the other.

888

So blah, it's done. I just needed to write, sorry it wasn't something you actually want me to write like Slush or Bennet Trials or something. I'm sorry, I hope you enjoyed it.

Here are some side notes: I think from now on, this pairing shall be known as ScotCh, it seems fitting somehow.

Also, on Orange, who'd have thunk it that these two would actually wait two months before doing it huh? And for those wondering, Violet is supposed to be Chris thinking about proposing, sorry it's not more detailed.

Damn, I almost wanna write a full out story based on Indigo but I have enough under my belt as it is. Maybe someone would want to write it for me? ^_^

Oh and Rick's name is a pun on the phrase "Rico Sauve"...haha, yeah I'm strange.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.

Happy Reading

Whirl


End file.
